


On Standby 隨時待命

by carolchang829



Series: These Streets 'verse 街頭風雲 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky, Cop Steve, Humor, Law Enforcement, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 和平的守護者、正義的警官，Steve Rogers持續不斷奮鬥的日常。他在管區內的巡邏讓他很忙，和Bucky Barnes之間牽扯不清的問題也讓他很忙。





	On Standby 隨時待命

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/gifts).
  * A translation of [On Standby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603415) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



> 這部我只開了個頭，預計等這系列全部搞定之後才會回頭把這篇翻完  
> 為什麼？嗯，因為這部是逆...所以不太有動力...（托腮）  
> 總之，只是為了不要搞亂系列順序所以先貼，還沒翻完，可以跳過直接先看後面幾部。

“不要鳴警笛，”Steve低聲說。

Sam給了他一記大大的斜眼，但他點頭同意。他說：“不想被當地人圍觀，不是嗎？”

Steve用手指輕敲著膝蓋，然後握緊了一下，關掉引擎。

Steve深吸一口氣，抓起拘票，打開車門。

“你知道，你可以派屬下來做這件事。”Sam挖苦他，用力關上自己這邊的車門。“為什麼不派Rand來？他能從這學到一些經驗。”

“就不。”Steve應聲，走向斜坡，警靴刷刷地划過茂盛的草地。這個季節，應景的雨水做了很好的灌溉工作。

他們到達此行的目的地，Steve舉手用指頭敲敲門。

經過一陣哐啷和沈重的聲音，一位帶助步器的老婦打開了門。

她只是盯著Steve，直到她的眼睛裡註意到了。

“哦，不，警官，”她皺著眉頭說。“這次他什麼都沒幹。”

Steve咬牙切齒地說：“對不起，夫人，我們拿到了一張拘票。”他拿起那張文件打開，上面蓋著正式的法院戳記和簽名。“Simon得和我們一起走。”

她盯著他，然後皺起了眉頭，放棄了無用的抗議。

“ Simon！“她喊。“你又做了什麼？”

那個名為Simon的傢伙從一道牆後閃現，嘴裡還叼著一個貝果。在他發現Sam和Steve的那一刻吐出嘴裡的食物，然後冒出一連串褻瀆的詛咒。

“哦！該死的別啊！”Sam嘶聲說，當Simon向旋風一樣竄過，從房子後面撞了出去。

“對不起，讓我過一下，夫人，”Steve匆匆與門前的老婦擦身而過，一躍跳過一張破爛的長椅。

“Simon！”Sam大聲喊道，往前猛衝，在轉彎時滑了一下，穿過廚房，發現還在瘋狂搖晃的後門。“老兄啊！為什麼他總是要跑！？”

Steve嘴裡也咕噥著，緊隨其後，敏捷地跨越後門欄杆，跳到公寓大樓後面的防火巷開始漫長的追趕。真是個絕贊的開始，他的一天。

 

未完待續

 


End file.
